eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Furin
Biography Saving Lavender: Although EAAM, Ashley and her marine platoon arrived the Malaria's main chamber it was too late. Lavender was trapped in a Bio cell and had the visually signs of a Z strain Nercoa Virus infection however she was mentally intact although displaying signs of PTSD and severe mental trauma. this was observed in her speech as lavender yelled out a warning to save themselves as she spotted the rescue party. but the group pressed forward with EAAM fighting off Malaria, the marines fighting the workers giving Ashley the chance to slip through the chaos and save her best friend. both Ashley and Lavender ripped through the thick membrane of the Bio cell and hugging each other one it was torn away Lavender then had an emotional break down hugging Ashley and falling to her knees. Ashley reassured her best friend and helped her up after they both tore done the next Bio cell which had Lavenders weaponry and a Kolin Mark 2A6 armour. however multiple Worker Paralago were closing in forcing Ashley to fight them off leaving a cripples Lavender to re-suit and rearm by herself. the pair killed the attacking workers than with Ashley helping her up lavender hopped to the Marine platoon with EAAM killing Malaria. however, after the giant parasites death, a large roar is head as the blocked off the area by a Bio wall was ripped open revealing the super queen the actual Malaria. she moved towards Lavender killing 12 Marines before using a tentacle to grab the pair. Malaria threw Ashley at EAAM was swarmed by 2 queens. Lavender shot of the Queens second brain crippling half of it. Malaria dropped Lavender who tried to limp as fast as she could to Ashley however Malaria sunk her tentacle teeth into the back of lavenders head leaving a tooth behind. Lavender stopped her skin graying, eyes turning red and teeth becoming sharper. Lavender slowly got up giving Ashley an evil smirk revealing her to have become a mind slave. Fighting Mind slaved Lavender: Ashley tried for minutes to argue with Lavender to see if she could be snapped out of it. EAAM after killing the 2 queens ran over and noticed as Lavender spoke Malaria was mouthing the words as well giving the group the realization that Lavender was part of the hive mind most likely the tooth was stabbed into her brain. swarms of all the Paralago types emerged behind the group encircling them. Ashley ordered the marines to fight off the regulars while she fights Lavender and EAAM kills Malaria. Lavender and Ashley traded blow after blow with Lavender shooting of part of her armour as well as ripping of Ashley's cape and safety jacket calling it "tasteful garbage" but as the fight progressed Ashley gained the upper hand when she realized that Lavender could only be saved after being physically pummeled. however Lavender got her feet and left leg broken followed by her right arm. which did the trick of forcing her to the ground, but still defiant Lavender tried to fight back but was quickly kicked in the stomach 10 times by Ashley and they up the tooth was ripped out and lavender faded back to her regular self. Freeing Lavender: "A-Ashley i'm so so sorry, i can't believe i-i said that, i did that i betrayed you and the marines. just kill me i deserved it swear! but if you do let me say something . . . . thank you for pulling me out of her control it was like having your mind replaced by hers i wanted to kill myself. please do it" regaining her control back over her own mind and body Lavender realized what just happened and immediately begged Ashley to kill her as she didn't want to live after betraying her best friend and species. Ashley talked her out of it but a pursuant Lavender crawled towards the KG-28 she used in the fight she killed herself with but Ashley kicked it away and carefully began trying to pull lavender to safety however lavender noticed that besides Malaria state she was an equal match for EAAM however her main brain was exposed from the side. Lavender broke free from Ashley's grip and grabbed a KG-79 grenade launcher and telling EAAM to move away. lavender let out a short line about Malaria ruining her life then fired, the explosion blew Malaria into a million pieces and the other paralago suddenly became brainless once more flopping around letting the surviving marines mop them up easily. Lavender remarked about for a final time that Ashley was the true beautiful one and she was sorry for everything. however, the neurotoxin reached her head putting her in a coma. Lavender's final moments A few weeks later dispute multiple treatments made of Milea honey which cured this type of parasitic infection normally it was clear that Malaria's neurotoxin was a lot more potent. the doctors, Ashley and her pet Charles, EAAM and his Son and finally Lavender's family friends were all in the hospital room as the toxin had completely entered her brain Ashley held her hands as lavender passed away due to brain death. Lavender had a statue and monument made of her outside the KPRF laboratory where she cremated ashes where buried. in front of her statue, she was cremated due to becoming a bedding ground for potential parasites. lavender was awarded all the Kolin Marine's highest decorated medals and honours but most importantly she became the symbol of the Kolins new vendetta against the paralogo and the decision to keep them in farms for Milea consumption. the final thing that happened relating to Lavender was that the Lavender Convention was named after her which motivated the Kolins to be at permanent war with all parasitic species and if needed make a deal with the Devil. Gallery ' Ashley Furin Faded Sketch.jpeg Ashley Furin Sketch.jpeg Ashley Furin Dark Faded Sketch.jpeg Ashley Furin 5.png Ashley Furin 4.png Ashley Furin 3.png Ashley Looking at her Phone.png Ashley Furin Armour Drawing.png Ashley Furin Armour Sketch.jpeg Ashley Furin 2.png Ashley Furin.png Ashley furin by justinglowala66-dcnsl1r.png ' Dialogue Malaria's cave: Saving Lavender: Pre-Mind Slave Lavender: "Shit, Lavender!" "come one we're almost to EAAM, he can kill Malaria I just need to get you out of here." "look I know things a bleak but come on, you'll make through this I promise" "Caves are nice but can we turn this cave into a resort or something later where almost there" "true but the parasites have tarnished it" "Lavender what are you doing?" "Lavender, have you lost your mind? we have to get out of this place!" Mind Slave Lavender: Pre-Fight: "L-Lavender?!" "Sir now is not a good time" "Shit sir, your right but she's not just mind controlled there something else in play" "Right, I-if I have to I will but I'm gonna hate myself for doing this, but if it means getting Lavender back so be it" "Semper fi" "Not a chance Lavy, I like seeings empires burn and this one will be my masterpiece, wither you like it or not your coming with me" Category:Kolins Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kolin Marines Category:Marines